


Engulfed

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Disability, F/M, Role Reversal, Toy Play, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trolls view penetration differently than humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engulfed

Tavros lay on the metal floor. In his hurry to go find and defeat Vriska, he had been victim to one of the many stairs this space station was equipped with for some reason. After a few moment’s daze he resolved to get back up and try the stairs again. However, when he tried to move his legs, his psychic signals did not go through. Nothing happened, not even a twitch. Tavros knew that the robotic limbs were a rush job, just something quickly fixed together by Equius out of his collection of robot parts, but he didn’t expect it to just conk out like this. He propped himself up and examined the legs. He didn’t see any damage from the fall. He then tried again and again to move his non-working limbs, grunting with frustration. He stopped for a moment and fell back with a sigh. Suddenly, he heard a familiar laugh echo through the lab.

 

“Hahahahahahahaha!”

 

The source of the laughter came into his field of vision. Standing over him was Vriska Serket in her proud godtier outfit.

 

“Paaaaaaaathetic!” she said, “Challenging me to a duel when you can’t even walk!”

 

Tavros propped himself up. “I’m just, uhh, having some minor technical difficulties!” he answered angrily.

 

“Minor technical difficulties? Your legs are as uuuuuuuuseless as your think pan! They’ve been disabled!”

 

“What? How?”

 

“I could let you guess, but I’ll spoil the mystery for you! I got Equius to remotely turn off your legs.”

 

“That’s not fair!”      

 

“I just did it so you wouldn’t get in ‘trouble’, pupa! I told Equius I would ‘take care of you’.”

 

She knelt down beside him.

 

“And that’s just what I plan to do,” she said with a wicked grin.

 

Tavros thought she meant she’d kill him, but she grabbed his collar and pulled him in for their second kiss. This time was longer, as if she meant to punish him by stealing all of his breath. When she was done she pushed him to the ground. Rubbing the now very sore spot on the back of his head he lifted his head to see her “pulling away” the hoodie, for there was no other way to describe it. The cloth went through her body without ripping or snagging on her wings. She opened her hand and it disappeared. She was now bare-chested, since she apparently didn’t wear a bra.

 

“Neat magic trick, right? Just one of the maaaaaaaany powers of godtier players!” she said.

 

Tavros was in awe of her. Despite himself he was impressed by her godtier powers and it all seemed like magic. Plus, he had never seen real acid globes before, only hints in his fairy art. Hers were underdeveloped and lop-sided but that didn’t matter to Tavros. He was just shocked he was seeing a girl half-naked.

 

“W-what are you going to do?” Tavros asked.

 

“What do you think I’m going to do, viiiiiiiirgin?” she said as she took her pants off over her boots.

 

“But I don’t have any, uhh, thingys anymore!”

 

She scowled at his metal legs. “Yes, Little Miss Joykill may have taken that from you...”

 

She pulled out a dildo.

 

“...but I brought one of my own!”  

 

Tavros looked away from what she was holding in her hands but Vriska grabbed one of his horns and pushed the dildo in his face.  The dildo was made of cerulean silicon and was eight inches long with a spiderweb design all around its thick base.

 

“Nice, isn’t it?” she said, “I alchemized it from your leftover legs, so I’m sure the size is veeeeeeeery accurate! You filthy lowbloods are all so oversized!”

 

Tavros’ eyes were wide. “I don’t, uhh, remember it being that, uhh, big.”

 

“You wouldn’t know, you haven’t used it in a half sweep, if you ever used it at all, you prepubescent pupa!”

 

She let go of his horns only to straddle his legs. He struggled and even tried to move his legs so he could buck her but she just pushed him down with a laugh. She took the shameful dildo and pressed the magnetic bottom onto the metal of his crotch. She rubbed her still-covered groin against the dildo as if to test to see if it would hold tight. Again he struggled, moving his hand to pull the unwanted addition off, but she slapped away his hand.

 

“Don’t be so ungrateful for my gift!” she scolded, “This is a real upgrade! Now you can finally be useful!”

 

She sat up high on her knees and straddled the dildo. She pushed her loose panties to the side and positioned the dildo at her now-exposed entrance. As Tavros watched wide-eyed she sunk down on the long thing, slowly but smoothly. She looked like this wasn’t her first time, like she had done it many times before. She stopped to gloat.

 

“Look at me eat you all up!” she bragged, “You’ve made me so fuuuuuuuull!”

 

She slowly slide up and down the shaft as if she was teasing him, as if he could really feel it. She threw back her hair, closed her eyes, and pursed her lips. Her wings fluttered and Tavros found himself thinking about how with they along with her waifish body made her look like a fairy. Yet despite her attempted at putting on an ethereal air her face looked just as sharp and cruel as ever.

 

He closed his eyes and turned his head a little but Vriska leaned forward and grabbed his face.

 

“Look at me!” she barked, “I went through a lot of grist and effort so you better be watching this!”

 

He slowly opened his eyes and she took her hands off his checks. He fixed his eyes on where she was engulfing him. It was strangely a less painful place to look than her fairy body and cruel face. Her panties looked sad and despite her mocking of his lowblood endowment, judging by the bulge she wasn’t petite herself. But this did not take away much humiliation. He was still having his virginity stolen from him in the worse way possible and he was too weak and scared to do anything about it.

 

“Isn’t this fuuuuuuuun?” his attacker cooed, “I bet you wish you could feel this! Maybe you can, with a little imagination!”

 

He did find himself imagining what it must feel like. He barely had any experience even masturbating, but he could imagine it feeling like a huge and wet hand tightly fisting him. He felt a phantom limb sensation. The dildo was becoming part of him. As unwanted as this all was, it did not feel like an outside invasion. It wasn’t mind control and that just made it worse.

 

She pushed her hands up his shirt and rubbed his chest. He moaned at this sudden attention to his upper body.

 

“That feels good, doesn’t it?” she said, “You’re as sensitive up there as you are insensitive down there!”

 

The arousal was building in him but with no place to go it just stayed in his head. He wanted to feel it down in his genitals. He wanted to move his hips and buck up into her. He wanted to release his genetic material and see it land safely in a pail. Yet all he could do was watch Vriska enjoy herself. 

 

And enjoy herself she did. She had sped up considerable and her composure flew out. Her face was no longer cool but instead wild with desire. She was panting and squealing and even drooling. She would have looked ridiculous to most people but to Tavros she looked scary.

 

“Tavros, Tavros, Taaaaaaaavros!” she moaned over and over, “You’re doing this to me, you’re actually doing this to me!”

 

“No, no, I don’t want this!” he answered each time but she didn’t reply.

 

It just continued on like that. Finally, she sat down hard on the dildo one last time, dug her nails into his sides, and pailed all over Tavros.

 

As noisy as she was during sex, she was silent afterwards. She just sat watching her own genetic material trickle everywhere. When Tavros’ heavy breathing slowed down, she looked him in the eyes.

 

She whispered sadly, “It didn’t have to be this way.”

 

She slowly pulled her body off of Tavros. Taking a likely stolen towel out of her sylladex she absent-mindedly toweled herself off. She dropped the towel on Tavros

 

“Keep it,” she said, “Keep all of it.”

 

She snapped her fingers and changed back into her normal non-fey form.

 

“Adios, Toreadork,” she said as she walked out as mysteriously as she came in.


End file.
